


On Top Of The World

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Keiji has been keeping a secret
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	On Top Of The World

Keiji has been keeping a secret for a while now, and not a single soul except for he himself knows about this said secret. This secret is huge, but none-the-less is a good secret.  _ He’s pregnant.  _ Has been for 12 weeks now, and he’s dying to tell his husband since the second he found out, but distracting Koutarou right now would be a huge mistake that would not only impact his husband but maybe the entirety of Japan. Call him dramatic but he knows all too well that if the alpha finds out that Keiji is pregnant, the volleyball player would up and leave the world championship matches that he’s been participating in without a second thought. So keiji decided to keep his secret a little bit longer, for when he fly to Russia to watch the final game between Japan and Brazil next week and tell his husband after the game and (hopefully) Japan wins the game. 

It’s a nice and warm in Russia, as Keiji settles into the seat in the large gymnasium, Kei mumbling quietly to himself about how he didn’t understood why Tetsurou san made him come all this way to the game when the alpha isn’t even a player, Keiji didn’t either. After a few minutes the players of both teams began to pour out of the corridors and the crowds went wild, Kei wince and sunk into his seat. After a while Tetsurou san joine them and watch the game. 

Japan came out victorious, Keiji rubs a hand on his stomach as he watch the team explode into happiness. The Brazilian team left the court and Keiji took that as a cue that it’s ok for him to go down to the court, as soon as he exit the corridor and step on to the court Koutarou was there to swoop him up in the alpha’s strong arms and the omega was spun around while Koutarou let out a joyous laugh. 

“Keiji!! Baby, I did it! We did it” 

“I know, I’m so proud of you” he place a soft kiss on to the alpha’s lips then spoke quietly joining their forehead together“I have a gift for you”

“really, what is it?” Koutarou is as giddy as he was in high school and all Keiji could do is smile as his lover. The omega grabs his alpha’s hand and place it on the lower part of his abdomen, “what, really?” Keiji nobs “are you serious” nods “100% sure?”

“Yes, 100% sure. I’m pregnant”

“Gods Keiji, I feel like I’m on top of the world” 


End file.
